You're the Worst!
by V3Yagami
Summary: Sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Sakura—wanita berambt merah muda itu mendambakan ahdiah spesial dari kekasihnya yang tercinta. Namun siapa yang menyangka, pada saat hari ulang tahunnya tiba, Sakura mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu mengejutkan... For Sakura... Happy Birthday... Don't Like, Don't you dare to read.


**.**

**.**

**You're the Worst!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Rated : T  
**

**Warning : OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat (mungkin?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Birthday Nyonya Uchiha, walau telat hehehee. Ini adalah fict untuk Sakura, well… aku kasih tahu dari sekarang, fict ini tidak sesuai untuk orang-orang penyuka Happy Ending. Yang penggila happy ending atau SasuSaku garis keras tolong menyingkir. XD**_

.

.

Wanita itu menatap dirinya penuh dengan rasa bangga, dengan tubuhnya yang langsing, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda, _blazer_ seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan dengan rapi. Wajahnya sangat ceria, diikat rambut indahnya itu menjadi ekor kuda dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku berangkat!" seru wanita itu setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Sasuke tidak menjemputmu, Sakura?" tanya sang ibu.

"Hari ini tidak, kami langsung bertemu di sekolah, aku berangkat duluan karena ada tugas piket," jawab wanita bernama Sakura yang memiliki mata _emerald_.

"Apa hari ini kau pulang telat lagi?" kali ini sang ayah yang bertanya.

Sakura—si wanita yang kini menoleh pada orang tuanya—menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sasuke-kun ingin berkunjung nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Kalau begitu ibu akan buatkan makanan kesukaannya."

"Ng, terima kasih ibu, aku berangkat yaa." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Ayah dan ibunya saling tatap dan saling melemparkan senyuman, "Hubungan mereka sangat awet," ucap sang ibu.

"Ya, dari mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, sampai sekarang mereka kelas 3 SMA," lanjut sang ayah.

"Apa mereka bisa bertahan sampai menikah nanti ya?" tanya sang ibu, "ah, aku mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, hohoho."

"Bisa jadi," jawab sang ayah, "mengingat Sasuke sangat posesif pada Sakura, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan menyerahkan kekasihnya pada laki-laki lain."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, "Ya, semoga saja."

.

.

"Selamat pagiii."

Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya, namun hanya ada dua orang di dalam kelas yang ia datangi, "Aku terlalu pagi rupanya."

"Pagi Haruno-san," sapa teman sekelasnya. Perempuan cantik berambut panjang.

"Pagi Hinata, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Sakura."

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Uchiha? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

"Hari ini aku tugas piket, jadi aku duluan, ah! Kau juga bertugas hari ini 'kan? Mau bantu aku membereskan sampah ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sampah yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia punguti.

"Biar aku saja."

Dalam sekejap, sampah yang ada di tangan Sakura diambil alih oleh sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan langsung dibawa keluar kelas.

"Shimura…" gumam Sakura, "dia pendiam sekali ya," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, "Di kelas pun dia hanya menggambar di pojokan, dia juga tidak terlalu banyak mempunyai teman."

"Padahal lumayan tampan, coba saja dia bisa lebih bersosialisasi, aku yakin kepopuleran Sasuke-kun terancam," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-san, apa baik mengatakan hal seperti itu pada pacarmu sendiri?" kata Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya, habis lucu saja membayangkannya."

"Selamat pagiiii." Suara wanita datang dengan sangat nyaring.

"Inooo!" Sakura langsung menghampiri wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat sejatinya dari kecil, "dengar, dengar! Minggu depan saat ulang tahunku, aku akan dibawa ke suatu tempat oleh Sasuke-kun."

"Waah, senangnya jadi pacar orang kaya, aku juga mau!" ucap Ino sarkastik pada Sakura.

"Iissh! Kau ini, bukan maksudku pamer, aku Cuma mau berbagi kebahagiaan."

"Hahaha, iya iya, aku Cuma bercanda, jidat!" Ino meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian melirik Hinata yang sudah memegang sapu, "psst, sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

Sakura menoleh pada sosok yang Ino bicarakan, "Hinata? Ohh, aku beberapa kali menolongnya saat dia ditindas oleh Karin dan yang lainnya."

"Sakura, kau sangat tahu 'kan? Karin tidak mungkin menindas jika tidak ada alasan yang kuat," ujar Ino memperingatkan.

"Kau juga sangat tahu 'kan, kalau Karin itu suka iri," balas Sakura dengan senyuman andalannya.

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan malas, "Yasudah, terserah kau saja."

Semakin lama, murid-murid berdatangan dan kelas semakin ramai. Namun Sakura tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di kelasnya, biasanya sebelum kelas terlalu ramai, laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu sudah sosok pacarnya belum datang, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" gumamnya pelan.

"Pagi."

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura berbalik, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lebih lanjut karena saat ini sosok laki-laki tinggi sedang mendaratkan kening di pundaknya, "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Kau membuatku kaget."

"Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Loh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut sambil mengangkat kepala laki-laki yang terlihat letih itu.

"Aku belum tidur, ayah memintaku untuk membantunya menghitung anggaran bulan lalu yang berantakan," jawab Sasuke sambil menguap.

"Loh? Sekretaris ayahmu kemana?"

"Kabuto cuti, jadi aku yang kena selama Itachi sibuk dengan kuliahnya di Kyoto."

"Kasihaan… mau istirahat di ruang kesehatan?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh, aku mengantuk sekali."

"Kalau begitu kenapa masuk? Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat ponsel."

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sambil sedikit tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku ingkar janji padamu."

Wajah Sakura merona, "aku sudah janji hari ini kita bertemu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Wah! Panas sekali hari ini! Gerah rasanya! Hati juga gerah melihat pasangan yang bermesraan!" gerutu Ino dengan suara yang sengaja ia nyaringkan.

"Aha…ha-ha… diam kau, wanita berlemak!" sewot Sakura—masih dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku ke ruang kesehatan," pamit Sasuke.

"Ng, nanti aku menyusul," jawab Sakura.

"Menyusul untuk apa? Waahhh, mesraanyaaaa di ruang kesehataaaaan!" ucap Ino lagi dengan suara kencang.

"Inooo!"

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke masih terlihat mengantuk ketika berjalan bersama Sakura menuju rumahnya, "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau masih mengantuk kau boleh menunda hari ini."

Sasuke yang menutup mulutnya karena menguap, kini mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau melanggar janjiku padamu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menunduk, "Sasuke-kun, kau baik sekali."

"Maaf, karena menungguku bangun, kita pulang sedikit lebih sore," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, aku jadi bisa mengerjakan PR bersama Ino di kelas tadi."

Sasuke menyimpulkan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai, Sakura membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam, "Aku pulaang."

"Selamat datang," jawab sang ibu yang datang dari dapur, "selamat datang, Sasuke."

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

"Ah, kau masih saja kaku, sini Sasuke, mau bir tidak?" tawar ayah Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Ayah! Sasuke-kun di bawah umur!" protes Sakura.

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" kali ini Sakura protes pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, bir tidak akan bisa membuatku mabuk kalau setiap perjamuan tamu ayahku, aku selalu meminum vodka," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Sambil menunggu makan malam yang sebentar lagi siap, kau ganti seragammu dulu, Sakura," usul sang ibu.

"Iya, aku ke atas dulu ya." Sakura berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

Saat Sakura sudah terdengar memasuki kamarnya, Kizashi—ayah Sakura—menatap serius pada Sasuke, "Jadi, rencana ulang tahun Sakura, kau jadi melakukan itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah meminta pihak hotel untuk mengosongkan restoran atapnya saat makan malam," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, apa Sakura mau setelah lulus SMA langsung diikat begitu?" tanya Mebuki—ibu Sakura—dengan tatapan cemas. "karena dia mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi dokter, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melarang atau menghambat impiannya, hanya sekedar melamar dan tunangan, aku akan menikahinya saat umur kami cukup." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku bangga padamu, nak," ujar Kizashi.

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin kehilangannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ibu, ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian rumah.

"Tolong siapkan piring di meja," jawab Mebuki.

Sasuke membuat tanda pada kedua orang tua Sakura agar tidak lagi membicarakan ini saat ada Sakura, dan mereka berdua mengangguk sangat pelan menandakan mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Sasuke makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Sakura, ini adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan seminggu sekali. Minggu pertama Sasuke yang makan malam di rumah Sakura, minggu kedua Sakura lah yang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Begitu seterusnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura bahwa dirinya tidak dapat masuk sekolah karena membantu ayahnya yang masih membutuhkan bantuannya di kantor. Sakura sangat mengerti posisi Sasuke yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh ayahnya, karena setelah lulus SMA, Sasuke akan kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis sesuai keahliannya. Sakura senyum-senyum sambil membalas pesan dari Sasuke, tidak menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada sosok yang sedang membawa barang sehingga tidak melihat sosok Sakura, dan—

BRAAK.

—mereka bertubrukan.

Terlihat beberapa kanvas dan peralatan lukis berjatuhan, sedangkan Sakura memegangi kepala yang terbentuk oleh salah satu peralatan lukis tersebut.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" sosok tangan menghampiri Sakura.

"I-Iya, tapi sakit…" Sakura terdiam ketika dia melihat sosok Shimura Sai lah yang menubruknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu, pandanganku sedikit tertutup oleh kanvas," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa." Sakura berusaha bangun dengan bantuan tangan Sai, mata emerald itu terpaku pada satu lukisan yang sangat indah, Sakura sangat tahu pemandangan dimana yang terlukis di kanvas besar itu, "itu… halaman belakang sekolah?"

Sai melihat apa yang Sakura ucap, dengan hati-hati ia angkat kanvas besar itu, "Ya, kepala sekolah memintaku untuk melukisnya."

"Waah, kau hebat sekali, sungguh! Lukisan ini sangat indah!" puji Sakura yang sangat antusias melihat lukisannya.

Sai hanya diam dipuji berlebihan seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya ada yang memuji hasil karyanya sebegini antusias.

"Waah, kereeen! Ah! Lukis aku! Bagaimana kalau kau lukis aku?" pinta Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melukis manusia," ucap Sai sopan.

"Hahaha, aku juga bercanda kok," jawab Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong, sini aku bantu, bawaanmu banyak sekali."

"Eh? Tidak usah—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" protes Sakura.

"… Uchiha-san tidak akan senang dengan hal ini."

"Aku hanya membantumu kok, memangnya aku selingkuh?" ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

Sai menghela napasnya, sepertinya sangat susah melawan Sakura yang memang sangat senang membantu orang lain ini, "Baiklah, kau bawa yang enteng-enteng saja seperti kuas."

"Nah, begitu dong." Sakura mengumpulkan beberapa kuas dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak, "ayo."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada yang mengawasi mereka dari belakang dan diam-diam memotret beberapa kejadian. Sosok itu tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menyeringai, ekspresi sosok yang telah memotret Sakura dan Sai itu terlihat sangat membingungkan.

.

.

Hari berganti, Sakura sedang berbincang dengan Ino di kelas. Mereka berdua tertawa sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel milik Ino. Namun wajah tawa milik Sakura langsung hilang ketika seseorang melepas paksa earphone yang ia pakai. Sosok yang melepas paksa earphone itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Katanya hari ini tidak masuk?"

"Ikut denganku!" Sasuke menyeret lengan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Aw! Sasuke-kun sakit!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau kasar pada Sakura sih!" tegur Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Merasa suasana tidak enak, Sakura menuruti Sasuke dengan mengiktui langkah laki-laki itu menuju atap.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura berkali-kali memanggil nama pacarnya itu namun tidak ada jawaban, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melepas cengkraman pada lengannya dan mendorong Sakura ke tembok, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shimura kemarin?!

"Apa—" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Sasuke langsung menunjukkan ponselnya yang terpampang foto sosok Sakura dan Sai sedang berdua di lorong.

"Ini!" Sasuke menggeser gambarnya, "lalu ini, ini dan ini! Jelaskan!"

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun… aku hanya membantunya," jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak ada manusia lain untuk membantunya?"

"Aku menubruknya, semua barangnya jatuh, makanya aku membantunya."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sakura sang penolong yang hebat datang membantu laki-laki pendiam murung dan kemudian mereka saling jatuh cinta, sangat klise," sindir Sasuke dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Sasuke-kun… jangan terlalu seperti itu," pinta Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu apa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau keberatan setelah empat tahun kita pacaran? Kenapa?"

Sakura hanya diam, dia tahu tidak akan bisa melawan debat Sasuke jika laki-laki tu sedang cemburu, "Maafkan aku…"

Sasuke menyentil kening Sakura,"Jangan diulangi."

"Ng…" Sakura mengusap keningnya.

"Sekarang kembali ke kelas, aku masih banyak kerjaan di kantor ayah," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah?! Jadi kau ke sekolah hanya untuk—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus oleh ciuman panas yang Sasuke berikan padanya, ciuman seolah mengajaknya bercinta saat itu juga. Sakura mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Ketika laki-laki bermata onyx itu melepaskan ciumannya, seringai lah yang menghiasi wajah sang pencemburu ini, "Kita lanjutkan saat ulang tahunmu."

"Kau menyebalkan~"

.

.

Sudah empat hari Sasuke hampir tidak masuk sekolah karena kesibukan keluarganya. Laki-laki itu berjanji bahwa hari minggu saat ulang tahun sakura, semua kerjaannya sudah selesai, maka dari itu Sasuke sengaja meliburkan diri dari sekolah agar kerjaan ayahnya cepat selesai dan tidak mengganggu acara mereka berdua. Selama empat hari Sakura di sekolah tanpa Sasuke, dan selama empat hari juga Sakura menghindari Sai.

"Ya, Haruno dan Shimura, bisa tolong bawakan peta ini ke tempat ruang peralatan?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura melempar pensil pada Asuma-sensei yang saat ini mengajar geografi. Peta itu memang sangat besar, tapi kenapa harus dengan orang yang sedang ia hindari?

"Baik," jawab Sakura pelan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang peralatan, Sakura menghindari kontak mata dengan Sai, laki-laki itu sadar—sangat menyadari keanehan Sakura.

"Kau menghindariku," ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

Sakura tidak menjawab, sebisa mungkin tidak ada komunikasi dengan Sai.

"Sebegitu takutnya kah kau dengan Uchiha-san?"

Langkah sakura terhenti.

"Maaf?" ucap Sakura pada Sai.

Sai mengulang perkataannya, "Sebegitu takutnya kah kau dengan Uchiha-san?"

Sakura menatap sinis pada Said an menunjuk dada laki-laki itu, "Kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya menjalin hubungan serius, aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah sampai tahap sangat serius, aku hanya menghormatinya dan menghargai perasaannya, aku tidak takut padanya, yang kulakukan hanyalah menghargai perasaannya yang cemburu terhadapmu! Jadi, Shimura-san, kuharap kau menjaga kata-katamu!"

"Jadi dia cemburu padaku?" dan sepertinya Sai malah menganggap ocehan Sakura tadi berbeda arti.

"Kau—"

"Cemburu padaku? Si pemurung dan si manusia aneh ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu manusia aneh," bantah Sakura.

Sai menyeringai sinis, "Kupikir kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya," ucap Sai sambil mengambil alih peta yang besar itu dengan satu tangan, "ternyata sama saja."

Sakura hanya terdiam ditinggal Sai yang membawa peta itu sendirian. Wajah Sakura merengut kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali ke kelas.

Saat istirahat, Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung sambil meminum jus kotak, "Wajahmu jelek."

"Sama saja apanya? Memangnya aku kenapa?" gumam Sakura sambil menusuk-nusukkan bekal makanannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan bekalmu, sini aku yang makan."

"Menyebalkan, dia pikir dia siapa?"

Ino masih mengerutkan alisnya melihat sang sahabat bergumam kesal sendiri, ketika ia melacak apa yang Sakura pandangi, mulutnya sedikit terbuka seolah tahu apa yang sedang Sakura kesalkan, "Shimura Sai? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Dia menyebalkan, sok tahu, dan mulutnya kurang ajar! Aku tidak suka!" geram Sakura.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura sedikit menggebrak sumpit ke meja belajarnya, "Aku hanya menghargai Sasuke-kun yang cemburu karena melihat foto yang entah siapa pengirimnya, fotoku dan Shimura saat aku menolongnya membawakan barang-barang bawaannya!"

"Foto? Kau tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya orang yang tidak suka dengan hubunganku."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak karena suara langkah kaki yang cepat melewati tempat duduk mereka berdua. Langkah itu milik Hinata yang terlihat tergesah-gesah mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Ketika dikeluarkan, benda itu sebuah amplop besar yang terlhat agak berat.

"Uchiha-san, ini berkasnya."

Mata Sakura langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang memanggil nama belakang Sasuke.

"Aa, terima kasih."

"Sasuke-kun?! Sejak kapan? Kok? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya tuan putri kebingungan," ledek Ino.

"Aku mampir untuk mengambil berkas yang dirangkum oleh ayahnya Hinata, tadinya aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkannya ke rumahku, tapi kupikir lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab Sasuke.

"O-oh… begitu…" Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi senang atau sedih, karena kedatangan Sasuke ke sekolah adalah bertemu dengan Hinata, dan Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi wanita itu tidak berani untuk protes.

"Baiklah, aku pergi lagi, jangan lupa lusa jam 7 malam di Hotel Uchiha, aku tidak akan menjemputmu karena harus mengurus sesuatu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengetuk kepala sakura memakai berkas yang ia pegang, "Ino, titip Sakura."

"Siap tuan!"

Ketika Sasuke keluar kelas, Sakura bergegas mengejar sasuke. Dan kini Ino menatap sinis Hinata yang masih membereskan isi tasnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, dia tidak peduli pada siswi yang menjerit dalam hati mereka melihat penampilan Sasuke yang memakai baju bebas ini, "Ada apa?"

"Ng… itu…"

"Apa kau sudah jaga jarak dengan Shimura?" tanya Sasuke posesif.

"Sudah, aku sudah menghindarinya."

"_Good girl_," jawab Sasuke.

"Ng, anu…. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, dan melihat dari ekspresi Sakura saat ini sudah dipastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang cemburu, "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, ayah Hinata menjadi sekretaris pengganti ayahku. Berkat bantuannya, besok aku bisa bebas dari kerjaan ayahku."

"O-ooh, begitu…" terlihat kelegaan dari wajah Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Sakura, "Lusa, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah paling indah."

"Aku tunggu…"

Saat Sasuke sudah pergi, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan—

"Kyaaaa! Hinataa! Kau membuatku kaget…"

"Ha—Sakura-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"…" Hinata terlihat takut-takut dan mencengkram rok miliknya, "Ke-kemarin… aku…"

"Ng?"

"Aku menyatakan cintaku pada Uchiha-san."

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan shock.

"Aku… menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu, saat kami masih di bangku SD… tapi aku tidak berniat mengambilnya darimu, Uchiha-san sangat mencintaimu, aku hanya menyatakan cintaku padanya… aku ingin bersaing sportif denganmu… aku—"

"Sebaiknya kau simpan alasan munafikmu."

Sakura melihat arah suara yang datang dari belakang Hinata, "Ino…"

"Kau sengaja ya, menyuruh Sasuke datang ke sekolah agar memperlihatkan kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke pada Sakura? Dengar ya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau kau merusak hubungan mereka!"

"Ssshhh, Ino, jangan di sini, dilihat banyak orang," ujar Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, aku juga berhak untuk mengejar cintaku sendiri," jawab Hinata.

"Kau!"

"Sudah!" bentak Sakura, "aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi, Hinata… kuharap kau menjauh dari Sasuke-kun."

Saat Sakura akan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Hinata, perempuan itu berkata, "Bagaimana bisa… kalau setiap hari aku pasti bertemu dengannya."

"Kau minta dihajar ya?!"

"Ino!" Sakura menahan tubuh Ino yang akan menyerang Hinata, "terserah, jangan sampai kau menyesal atas tindakanmu."

Ketika Sakura dan Ino sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, Shimura berdiri di samping Hinata dengan sangat tiba-tiba, "Nyalimu besar sekali."

Hinata melirik Sai, "Jangan ikut campur."

.

.

"HAAAAHHH?!" Sakura menjerti pada telepon yang ia tempelkan di telinga kirinya. Gaun merah, rambut yang sengaja ia ikal dan selendang hitam melingkar di kedua lengannya. Sangat sempurna untuk hari ulang tahun yang sudah tiba.

"_Ibu minta maaf, tunggu sebentar lagi ya, kami masih dalam perjalanan, macet sekali Sakura."_

"Ibuuuu, aku janjian dengan Sasuke-kun jam 7 malam nanti."

"_Ibu tahu, sabar, kau telepon dulu saja Sasuke, katakan kau telat."_

"Hhhh, baiklah, semoga dia mau mengerti."

Namun, sebelum Sakura menelepon Sasuke, ponselnya sudah berdering dan itu dari seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi tadi, "Sasuke-kun, maaf aku—"

"_Sakura, maaf, aku minta maaf, aku akan telat, ayah Hinata jatuh sakit dan aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa lembar lagi, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan secepat mungkin."_

"… kau dimana sekarang?"

"_Aku di hotel, aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaan di kamar hotel, kau datang setelah aku selesai saja."_

"… baiklah."

Sakura langsung menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan pamit. Dan Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa saat ini, kekasihnya itu pasti sedang marah. Laki-laki itu hanya menempelkan ponsel pada keningnya, ingin sekali ia menghubungi Sakura kembali, tapi pasti hanya terjadi argument yang hebat, lebih baik ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan langsung mengadakan kejutan untuk Sakura.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kaki, dia berpikir ulang tahun kali ini kenapa begitu menyebalkan. Daripada menunggu lama di rumah sendirian karena orang tuanya belum kembali dari luar kota, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada ibunya bahwa kunci ia letakkan di pot biasa. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju hotel menggunakan taksi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di hotel ternama itu, saat Sakura sampai, kedua mata emeraldnya terpaku melihat sosok Hinata yang turun dari mobil sedan sendirian. Kenapa Hinata bisa ada di hotel Uchiha? Tepat di saat Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Dan terlihat Hinata memegang emplop besar yang sama dengan hari dimana Sasuke mengambil amplop itu di sekolah.

Sakura bergegas turun dari taksi dan diam-diam mengikuti langkah Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi merahnya, perhitungan yang dihitung oleh Kabuto salah total sehingga harus dibereskan pelan-pelan, namun ini langkah terakhir untuk membereskan kesalahan tersebut. Sebelum Sasuke lega karena baru saja ia hampir menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu, suara bel pintu membuat konsentrasinya buyar, karena seingat dirinya, ia tidak memesan pelayanan kamar.

"Ya?"

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat sosok wanita yang langsung menyerang dirinya. Wanita itu mencium bibir Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu ke kasur.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau—mphhh!"

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku, Sasuke… tidak akan kubiarkan kau melamar Sakura."

Wanita itu melepas paksa celana Sasuke dan mencengkram erat benda sensitif milik Sasuke.

Laki-laki, dengan otak yang sudah sangat lelah, disentuh pada bagian sensitif… laki-laki manapun, tidak akan bisa berontak oleh perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu keluar dengan cepat, sehingga saat kau bersama dengan Sakura, diriku lah yang kau ingat."

Wanita itu melepaskan resleting milik Sasuke, sampai—

"Uchiha-san…"

—suara lembut perempuan membuatnya sadar pada kenyataan. Kedua mata onyx terbelalak ketika melihat sosok di belakang perempuan yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Sakura…"

Wajah Sakura terlihat datar melihat Sasuke yang terbaring menunggu benda sensitifnya itu dikeluarkan oleh wanita pirang yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Sakura… Sakura ini…"

Sakura merampas berkas dari tangan Hinata dan melangkah mendekati mereka, Sakura melemparkannya pada wajah Sasuke dan menatap rendah Ino yang kini tidak berani menatap Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menyeringai pada mereka berdua, "Kalian berdua cocok, sama-sama rendahan."

"Sakuraa!"

"Jangan kejar aku!" cegah Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak ada air mata yang menetes, tidak ada wajah sedih maupun bingung, yang ia tunjukkan saat ini adalah wajah kecewa dan amarah yang terbendung, "aku… tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi."

"Tadi itu—"

"Anggap kita tidak pernah pacaran, anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal," potong Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya keluar hotel, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan dompet miliknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar percakapan kedua wanita yang berada di kamar hotel miliknya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang jahat," ucap suara Hinata, "kau juga yang mengirim foto sosok Sakura dan shimura di lorong pada Sasuke, 'kan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tantang Ino.

"Kau keterlaluan."

"Tidak usah munafik, Hinata-chan," ucap Ino sarkastik, "kau juga memakai cara yang sama denganku saat berdua dengan Sasuke di rumahnya, 'kan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku memang pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada Uchiha-san, tapi aku menghargai dan mengagumi hubungan Uchiha-san dan Sakura. Saat kami bekerja sama, Uchiha-san hanya menceritakan kecemburuannya terhadap laki-laki yang dekat dengan Sakura."

Ino menatap sinis Hinata.

"Saat Uchiha-san menunjukkan foto tanpa pengirim itu, aku melacak nomornya, dan yang kutemukan adalah alamat rumahmu," jelas Hinata, "kau punya dua ponsel. Kau sengaja ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka."

"Sakura… dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya membuatku muak. Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke, maka dia pun tidak boleh."

Hinata menghampiri Ino dan tersenyum lembut, "Muak? Padahal Sakura sendiri menganggapmu sebagai kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki."

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat mata Ino terbelalak, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati nurani, Ino."

"Berisik! Kau sendiri! Apa urusanmu datang kesini kalau bukan ingin bercinta dengan Sasuke?!"

"Aku disuruh ayahku untuk mengantar berkas lain pada Uchiha-san, dan aku bertemu dengan Sakura yang diam-diam mengikutiku di lobbi, dia pikir aku ada hubungan gelap dengan Uchiha-san," jelas Hinata sambil berdiri dan menatap Ino dengan senyuman merendahkan, "namun… siapa sangka ternyata yang melakukan hal itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri."

Hinata meninggalkan Ino sendiri di kamar hotel, sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar itu, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, "Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Katakan itu pada Sakura," ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke, "aku menyesal telah mengagumi hubungan kalian, dan… aku menyesal dulu menyukaimu, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dan tersungkur, menggenggam kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sedangkan Ino yang masih duduk di kasur hotel kini menangis, entah tangisan apa yang ia keluarkan saat ini.

.

.

Sakura mengirim pesan pada orang tuanya, entah apa yang ada di otaknya dia mengirim pesan tidak pulang ke rumah dan bilang menginap di rumah Ino. Sakura terus berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi ke tengah kota. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, rambut ikalnya kini ia gulung menjadi satu, selendang hitamnya ia gulung dan digenggam. Gaun merah dengan leher terbuka satu tali sangat mengundang laki-laki yang melihat sosoknya.

Sakura merasa lelah, ia melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang berpelukan dan bermesraan membuatnya miris, dan air mata pun jatuh dengan sendirinya, hari ini adalah hari dimana usianya beranjak ke 17 tahun, dan hadiah yang dijanjikan Sasuke sebagai hadiah paling indah berbalik menjadi hadiah yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura meng-istirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk bersender di tepi apartemen entah milik siapa apartemen tersebut. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Mengingat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang digenggam benda sensitifnya oleh Ino membuat hati Sakura semakin ngilu. Sakura menaikan lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengan dan lututnya.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan dari suara laki-laki membuat Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, emerald itu terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"Shimura…"

"Haruno?"

Sai pun kaget melihat sosok Sakura yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Shimura…" ucap Sakura lirih.

Sai melepas jaketnya dan melingkarkannya di punggung Sakura, "Masuk ke apartemenku, di sini sangat dingin."

Sai menolong Sakura berdiri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sai tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya, karena dari apa yang dia teliti, sepertinya Sakura bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke. Sai menyeduhkan susu coklat hangat untuk Sakura, sedangkan Sai sendiri meminum minuman ber-alkohol. Apartemennya sangat sederhana, hanya tipe studio dengan kasur yang tidak terlalu besar, serta banyak kanvas dengan lukisan yang sangat indah. Sakura seperti terpana oleh keindahan yang dipajang oleh Sai di dindin-dinding kamarnya.

Sai masih tidak bertanya, dia melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya tanpa bertanya apa-apa pada Sakura. Wanita itu beranjak dan meletakkan susu hangatnya di meja, "Aku ingin itu," tunjuk Sakura pada gelas alcohol milik Sai.

Sai mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit tertawa, "Kau bisa minum ini?"

"Aku ingin coba."

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak nona, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mabuk dan menghancurkan isi kamarku."

"Aku ingin coba." Sakura menekankan kalimatnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat pilu, akhirnya Sai mengangguk dan memberikan gelas baru.

"Aku ingin gelasmu," pinta Sakura dengan paksa.

Sai menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius, laki-laki yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke itu menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan minuman itu pada Sakura. Sai mengangkat sedikit dagu Sakura dan menempelkan gelas itu pada bibir Sakura.

Sakura berusaha meminum sebanyak mungkin alcohol keras milik Sai, laki-laki itu tahu bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang stress, karena itu ia yang mengambil alih memegang gelas dan langsung melepasnya ketika ia kebablasan membiarkan Sakura menenggak empat tegukan.

"Kau…"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sai, "Izinkan aku di sini… aku mohon~"

Kali ini Sakura menangis terhisak. Sai hanya bisa diam dan menepuk kepalanya, lama kelamaan, posisi mereka berdua duduk di lantai dengan Sakura yang bersender di dada bidang milik Sai. Sakura menangis berjam-jam tanpa mengadu apapun pada Sai, dari pihak Sai pun tidak ada pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura menceritakan masalahnya pada Sai. Wanita itu terus menangis sampai tertidur. Tubuh Sakura diangkat oleh Sai ke kasurnya, sebelum Sai menyelimuti Sakura, sengaja ia gerai rambut wanita itu agar tidak rusak. Sekejap, Sai terpana oleh kecantikan Sakura yang begitu alami.

.

.

Ketika pagi tiba, Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya. Ruangan yang terlihat gelap begitu nyaman untuk mata yang baru saja bangun dari tidur dan tangis yang panjang. Selimut putih membungkus tubuhnya dengan sangat nyaman, gaun yang ia pakai tadi malam pun masih utuh terpakai, hanya sepatu hak tinggi dan selendang hitam miliknya yang tidak kelihatan. Namun setelah melihat sekitarnya, Sakura menemukan dua benda miliknya itu di tepi sofa, saat hendak mengambilnya… ponsel yang berada di dalam tas kecilnya berdering.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, seingatnya dia sudah mematikan ponselnya itu. Sebelum Sakura mengambil ponselnya, dia melihat ada sebuah catatan kecil di meja dengan segelas susu juga roti.

'_aku pergi ke sekolah duluan.'_

Sepertinya Sakura lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari senin. Dengan gesit dia mengambil tas juga selendangnya, namun begitu akan memakai sepatu hak tinggi, kepala Sakura sedikit pusing sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di sofa.

"Aku memang lemah minuman beralkohol," gumamnya pelan.

Ponsel miliknya kembali berdering, kali ini Sakura mengangkatnya.

"_Akhirnya kau angkat juga, cepat kirim lokasimu padaku."_

Sakura tidak menjawab, tanpa harus bertanya pun dia sangat tahu pemilik suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia cintai namun mengkhianati dirinya.

"_Sakura… dengarkan aku, aku tahu kau tidak—belum bisa memaafkanku, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk menjemput dan membawamu pulang."_

Sakura menatap seluruh ruangan ini dengan wajah datar, seolah dengan sengaja… Sakura menjawab, "Apartemen Shibuya, lantai 8 kamar 801." Dan wanita itu langsung menutup sambungannya.

.

.

Kelas yang ramai, namun suasana tidak seceria dulu. Saat ini, wanita berambut pirang yang biasanya ditemani oleh sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu pasti sedang saling berbincang atau bercanda. Namun sekarang keadaan sudah berubah, wajah wanita itu terlihat tidak tenang namun sedikit mengandung kemarahan. Dia terus melamun sampai ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Yamanaka-san."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang saat ini paling ia hindari, "Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Sakura-san tidak pulang hari ini, orang tuanya menghubungi keluargamu karena katanya dia menginap dirumahmu. Sekarang orang tuanya sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah."

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang, Hyuuga-hime?" ucap Ino sarkastik.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, bukankah kau adalah Sahabat dari Sakura-san?" jawab Hinata yang kini mengambil tempat duduk Sakura untuk berbicara pada Ino, "aku tahu, malam itu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya."

Wajah Ino semakin sengit, "Kau tidak usah sok tahu dan jangan campuri urusanku." Ino menunjuk jarinya pada wajah Hinata.

"Aku hanya membantu Sakura-san yang sudah sering membantuku, apa itu salah?" ucap Hinata seolah menantang.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura membela Sakura agar Sasuke simpati padamu dan berpaling padamu, kau mengincarnya 'kan? Kau juga menyukainya, 'kan?!" gencar Ino.

"Dulu," jawab Hinata tegas, "tapi sekarang perasaanku hilang total."

"Jangan munafik!" bentak Ino—yang membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, "kau tipe wanita munafik! Kita lihat saja nanti, kalau masalah ini selesai, dan sakura tidak kembali pada Sasuke, kau pasti masih mengincar Sasuke dan menjadi pacarnya, hahaha! Klise sekali!"

Hinata terdiam, namun perlahan wajah itu tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mengangguk, "Aku mengerti," ucapnya pelan dan lembut. Hinata beranjak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau terlihat menyesal melakukan ini semua." Sebelum dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ino meremas pensilnya, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan pilu, apa yang dikatakan Hinata membuatnya kepikiran, ditambah berita bahwa Sakura belum kembali ke rumahnya dan memakai namanya sebagai alasan.

.

.

Sakura mengabiskan susu dan roti yang disediakan oleh Sai untuknya, saat ini wajahnya sangat tenang, mungkin efek susu hangat yang berpengaruh menenangkan hatinya. Istirahat tadi malam pun cukup membuat tidurnya pulas. Selesai menyantap sarapannya, kenyamanan itu terganggu oleh suara bel yang berkali-kali ditekan. Sakura membuka pintu dan menatap datar sosok laki-laki yang terlihat kacau, masih dengan jas tadi malam dan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Sasuke memaksa memasuki ruangan yang ditinggali sementara oleh Sakura tadi malam. Ruangan yang penuh dengan kanvas besar, cat air yang berserakan, juga beberapa kertas gambar yang tergeletak di meja. Sasuke meneliti kamar tersebut sampai dia sadar pemilik dari apartemen tersebut.

"Kau tidur dengan Shimura Sai?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan masih menatap Sasuke dengan datar, sambil mengambil selendang hitamnya… Sakura mennjawab, "Tidak, dia tidur di sofa."

"Kenapa kau ke tempatnya? Kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku tidak datang ke sini," jawab Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum pahit, "dia yang menemukanku."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura seolah memancing amarah Sasuke, laki-laki itu menahan emosinya, "Dia yang menemukanmu…"

"Kau ke sini untuk menjemputku, bukan meng-interogasi." Sakura memperingatkan.

Saat Sakura melangkah untuk keluar, Sasuke yang penasaran dengan gambar kanvas tertutup kain hitam besar, dengan sengaja ia lepas tutupan kain tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya laki-laki pemilik mata onyx itu ketika melihat gambar siapa yang tertera di kanvas yang besar itu.

Merasa langkahnya tidak diikuti, Sakura menoleh pada sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan kanvas… mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat lukisan yang Sasuke lihat. Lukisan itu adalah dirinya yang sedang tertidur dengan air mata yang masih menetes dai pelipisnya, lukisan yang terlihat sedih namun begitu indah. Sakura melihat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja… dimana di atas meja terdapat pisau, garpu dan peralatan makan lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun…. Mau apa kau?"

SRAAK!

Sakura semakin tercengang ketika melihat Sasuke merobek kanvas itu dengan pisau.

"SASUKE-KUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"DIAM! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MENATAPMU SELAGI KAU TIDUR! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MEMBUAT LUKISANMU!"

"Sasuke-kun hentikan!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, namun laki-laki itu terus mengayuhkan lengannya untuk menghancurkan kanvas tersebut.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat amat marah, Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini. Namun ini bukan salah Sai, ataupun dirinya… ini semua salah Sasuke yang membiarkan Ino melakukan itu semua, dan Sakura tidak melihat adanya perlawanan dari Sasuke… seolah, laki-laki itu menikmati perlakuan yang Ino berikan padanya.

"Akan kuhajar! Akan kuhajar dia!"

Sakura kesal—marah pada Sasuke yang saat ini tidak bisa melihat posisi siapa yang salah. Akhirnya, kesabaran Sakura pun hilang dan wanita itu sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu terhentak dan menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan shock.

"Sakura…"

"Cukup…" ucap sakura parau, "aku tidak mau tahu lagi…"

"Kau membelanya?" tanya Sasuke—masih dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Dia menolongku." Sakura menjawab dengan tegas.

"Dia melukismu!"

"Itu haknya! Kau seharusnya bercermin saat ini, kenapa dia bisa melukisku, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini! Karena kalau dia tidak menolongku, mungkin aku sudah berada di pinggir hutan menjadi mayat akibat pembunuhan juga pemerkosaan!"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Cukup sampai di sini," lanjut Sakura sambil melangkah mundur, "selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun…"

Tanpa berharap akan dikejar, Sakura lari meninggalkan apartemen Sai dimana Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di sana. Ucapan selamat tinggal sakura tadi tidak main-main, terlihat pada wajah Sakura yang tidak pernah menatap Sasuke sebegitu serius dan tersirat kekesalan yang begitu dalam. Dan Sasuke pun, sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen kecil itu, dia mengacak-acak isi seluruh kamar Sai, menghancurkan seluruh kanvas dan ahsil karya pemuda yang terkenal dengan pendiamnya itu. Selesai menghancurkan segalanya, Sasuke meludahi lantai itu dan menutup pintu dengan sangat kencang.

Sasuke berjalan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sakura lah yang ia hubungi, ucapan selamat tinggal sepihak seperti itu tidak akan membuat pemuda Uchiha ini mundur. Sasuke tahu bahwa teleponnya ini tidak akan diangkat oleh Sakura, beberapa kali ia mencoba namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dengan seringai yang dingin, "Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku, Sakura."

.

.

"Ujian khusus kelulusan?"

Sakura mengangguk pada kepala sekolah yang kini tercengang atas permintaan salah satu murid jenius di hadapannya ini.

"Aku akan ikut orang tuaku ke Tokyo, hanya saja pindah sekolah pada saat akan ujian begini pasti sulit untuk diterima, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapat nilai sempurna untuk semua mata pelajaran, jadi… izinkan aku mengiktui ujian itu sekarang." Sakura membungkuk.

Pria yang sudah berumur dan menyandang sebagai kepala sekolah tersebut hanya mengangguk, "Asal rata-rata nilaimu semua Sembilan, maka aku bisa meluluskanmu dengan cepat."

Sakura tersenyum lega dan kembali membungkuk, "Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha!"

Begitu Sakura keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, ia melihat Sai yang sedang lewat di lorong, "Shimuraaa!" panggil Sakura yang berlari ke arah laki-laki pucat tersebut.

"Haruno?"

"Hai," sapa Sakura ramah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ceria lagi," tebak Sai yang kini tersenyum lembut.

"Hehehe, begitulah… ah, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil membuka tasnya.

Sambil menunggu Sakura menemukan barangnya, Sai membuka pembicaraan, "Setelah kau pulang kemarin, apa ada yang masuk ke kamarku?"

"Ng? aku tidak ta—oh, aku sih meninggalkan Sasuke-kun di tempatmu. Sekedar informasi, aku sudah bukan pacarnya lagi." Sakura menjawab sambil melihat isi dalam tasnya.

"Oh, pantas," gumam Sai pelan.

"Ketemu!" Sakura mengeluarkan dua benda dari dalam tasnya, "tadaa! Ini untukmu, buku sketsa."

Sai menerima pemberian Sakura dan memperhatikan benda satu lagi, berbentuk selembar kertas yang masih digenggam oleh wanita yang kali ini memilih untuk menggerai rambut panjangnya, "Yang ini kau simpan baik-baik," ujar Sakura sembari menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

Ketika Sai melihat isi dari kertas itu, sebuah tulisan yang sangat lengkap… nomor ponsel serta alamat email, sai menatap kembali pada Sakura dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Haruno."

"Eits, panggil aku Sakura saja ya, Sai."

Sai mengangguk, "Aku masih ada urusan di ruangan seni, jadi…"

"Ya, aku juga ada urusan di ruangan khusus," jawab Sakura.

"Ruangan khusus? Kau dihukum?" tanya Sai yang terdengar cemas.

"Bukan, hehehe, aku berencana untuk lulus lebih cepat dan ikut dengan orang tuaku ke Tokyo."

"… Kenapa?" tanya Sai. Lagi.

"Yaaa… kau tahu sendiri, masa-masa sekolahku di isi dengan Sasuke-kun dan Ino, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan lulus dalam keadaan seperti ini. Makanya aku memilih untuk tidak mengikuti upacara kelulusan, kepala sekolah sudah mengizinkan asal nilaiku rata-ratanya Sembilan, nanti ijasah akan dikirim ke rumahku yang baru."

Sakura menjawab panjang lebar tanpa menatap mata Sai yang kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja."

Sai mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Aku… minta maaf padamu."

"Eh? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Saat kubilang kau sama saja dengan yang lain, aku…"

"Aahh sudahlaaah! Itu kan sudah lewat, jangan diingat-ingat. Aku sudah jauh memaafkanmu sebelum aku mengingat hal itu," jawab Sakura yang mencoba untuk ceria, "baiklah, aku duluan ya."

Saat Sakura akan pergi, langkahnya terhenti karena saat ini Sai menarik lengannya, "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Melihat ekspresi Sai yang sulit diartikan itu membuat Sakura terkekeh, "Lusa jam sebelas siang aku berangkat dari stasiun Shibuya," jawab Sakura.

Sai melepaskan genggamannya dan melihat sosok Sakura pergi, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya berbicara. Disaat seluruh murid meledeknya sebagai murid yang suram, wanita itu memberikan warna… seolah kanvas putih yang dilukis oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Besok paginya, dengan suasana hati yang tegang—Sakura—yang menguncir setengah rambutnya ke tengah—berjalab menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Keputusannya adalah hari ini, kemarin dia berhasil mengerjakan pelajaran utama kelulusan dengan sangat baik, namun tetap saja faktor keberuntungan tetap berpengaruh pada kelulusannya ini.

Sementara itu di kelas, Sasuke hanya menandang tempat duduk yang selalu ditempati oleh wanita berambut merah muda dengan wajah ceria dengan tatapan yang dingin. Sejak kejadian malapetaka itu, Sasuke menjadi tertutup dan sangat dingin pada semua orang. Sedangkan Ino, dia hanya melamun sementara Hinata dan Sai sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu, aku belum bertemu dengannya," ucap Hinata.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesannya, katanya dia minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu," ujar Sai pada Hinata.

"Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tanya saja padanya langsung."

Sebelum Hinata kembali berucap, sensei datang dan membuat seluruh murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, "Hari ini ada berita yang menejutkan bagi kita semua," ucap sensei yang memakai masker, "Haruno Sakura dinyatakan lulus lebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini lebih awal."

Berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sasuke dan Ino yang akhirnya mulai merasa menyesal. "Dia akan pindah bersama orang tuanya, namun Haruno merahasiakan kemana dia akan pindah, yang jelas mulai hari ini Haruno Sakura resmi lulus dari sekolah ini."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras, dan tindakan yang paling ekstrim pun ia lakukan. Sasuke bangkit dan menendang meja hingga terbalik.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke tidak mendengar teguran sensei, dia terus berjalan keluar menemui wanita yang akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sedangkan Ino menatap Hinata yang kini menoleh padanya. Hinata menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan ia lemparkan pada Ino.

'_Belum terlambat untuk penyesalan, minta maaflah dengan tulus pada Sakura.'_

Membaca tulisan Hinata membuat kedua mata Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata, mendadak Ino menangis kencang, membuat sensei yang akan menjelaskan materi kebingungan, "Yamanaka? Ada apa?"

"Huaaaaaa! Masalahnya… dia… huaaaaa, dia tipe orang yang susah memaafkan jika sudah dikhianati…" jerit Ino sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Belum tahu kalau kau belum mencobanya," ujar Hinata, "kunjungilah rumahnya, kalau kau memang benar-benar menyesal."

.

.

"Sakuraaa, sudah kau rapikan belum barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah buuu, tinggal yang kecil-kecil saja, ini aku sedang membereskannya," jawab Sakura dari kamarnya.

Hari sudah malam, kamar yang biasanya penuh dengan barang itu kini terlihat sangat kosong. Hanya kasur dan bantal yang tersedia untuk dia tidur. Sakura menumpukkan beberapa lembar foto, foto-foto kenangannya bersama Sasuke juga Ino. Cukup banyak untuk ukuran foto 4R. Sakura meletakkan foto-foto tersebut di dalam kardus khusus yang bertuliskan '_Junk_'.

Benar yang Ino katakana, Sakura adalah tipe yang tidak akan memaafkan siapapun itu yang sudah mengkhianati dirinya. Karena, sekali sudah berkhianat pasti aka nada yang kedua kali. Pertama kali itu adalah kesalahan si pengkhianat, tapi kalau sampai kedua kalinya itu adalah kesalahan Sakura sendiri. Karena, salah Sakura kenapa jatuh dilubang yang sama.

Selesai membereskan semua barangnya, Sakura turun ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berdiskusi, "Ada apa?' tanya Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil sang Ibu, "dengar, walaupun ayah ditugaskan ke Tokyo, bukan berarti kau harus ikut dengan kami, kalau kau masih ingin—"

"Ibu sudah dengar alasanku berkali-kali, 'kan? Aku ingin ikut kalian, lagipula aku ingin coba universitas Tokyo di jurusan kedokterannya, apa ibu tidak bangga padaku?" ujar sakura sambil meledek ibunya.

"Kau ini, baiklah kalau itu sudah keputusan bulatmu."

"Ayo tidur, besok kita berangkat harus segar," ajak sang ayah.

"Ng, selamat malam ayah, ibu." Sakura pamit dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Aneh…

Rasanya air mata sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar karena kesedihannya yang dalam. Saat mencoba untuk tidur, ponselnya berdering, Sakura membuka ponsel flip miliknya dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Sai.

'_Istirahat yang cukup, jangan sampai besok telat.'_

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pesan itu.

'_Kau juga, kalau sudah jadi pelukis terkenal, jangan lupa isi nomor rekeningku.'_

Tidak butuh menunggu waktu yang lama karena balasan pesan Sakura sudah datang.

'_Dasar matre!'_

Sakura terkekeh, namun perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa di luar rumahnya, berdiri sosok Sasuke bersender di tembok, dengan rokok yang menyala di bibirnya sambil menatapi kamar Sakura yang sudah gelap. Sasuke berbalik untuk pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti karena sosok Ino yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Sasuke menatap sinis pada wanita itu.

"…"

Seolah tak peduli, Sasuke berjalan melewati Ino.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya, Ino menoleh dan menarik lengan Sasuke, "Bantu aku!" pinta Ino, "bantu aku agar Sakura memaafkanku."

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menepis tangan Ino dari lengannya, "Jangan sentuh aku. Urusanmu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dan jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi."

Mendapat perlakuan dingin dari laki-laki yang ia sukai membuat Ino terpukul, namun yang lebih membuatnya terpuruk adalah hubungannya dengan Sakura yang rusak akibat ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi stasiun karena menunggu orang tuanya yang sedang membeli makanan. Sambil membaca panduan kedokteran, wanita itu memasang earphone di telinganya. Tiba-tiba terlepas satu earphone yang membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh pada sosok siapa yang melepas earphonenya.

"Sai! Hinata! Kok kalian datang? Tidak sekolah?" tanya Sakura dengan girang.

"Kami ingin mengantarmu," ucap Hinata.

"Dan ini…" sai memberikan sebuah bingkisan besar yang dibungkus rapi, "bukalah saat di kereta."

"Aaawww, kalian manis sekali," ucap Sakura dengan wajah terharu.

"Sering-sering kabari kami, sesekali aku akan mampir ke Tokyo," ujar Hinata.

"Ng, terima kasih Hinata."

Sai menarik pelan lengan Sakura sedikit menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata sudah tahu apa yang akan Sai lakukan, makanya dia hanya tertawa saja dari kejauhan. Sakura yang masih bingung dengan ajakan Sai kini bertanya, "Ada apa, Sai?"

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku berencana mengambil jurusan seni di Tokyo."

Wajah Sakura terlihat kaget.

"Saat itu, jika perasaan ini masih sama… aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu," lanjut Sai sambil membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura masih terdiam, saat Sai mengusap bibirnya pelan, wanita itu mulai gugup dan salah tingkah, "a-aahh… a-aku…"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya, tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Ucapan itu… ingatan Sakura terbang ke masa lalu ketika Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. 'Aku tidak akan memaksamu.' Seketika, Sakura tersenyum pilu dan menutup wajahnya.

Tuhan…

Kenapa Sakura baru sadar, kalau Sai dan Sasuke itu benar-benar mirip dengan cara mereka yang berbeda. Dan kemiripannya itu membuat Sakura mengenang kembali kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Melihat Sakura menangis, Sai memeluknya, "Aku akan menunggu sampai dia terhapus di hatimu. Sampai saat itu tiba, dan perasaanku masih sama… aku akan merebutmu, aku bahkan akan memaksamu untuk memilihku." Sai merengkuh wajah Sakura dan tersenyum, "aku suka lihat wajahmu yang ceria."

"Aha-hahaha… terima kasih, Sai."

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang tertuju pada mereka, kedua orang tuanya telah siap dan kereta pun sudah akan berangkat.

"Sakura, aku harus kembali ke sekolah, aku duluan ya," pamit Hinata.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. Setelah Hinata pergi, Sakura menatap Sai. Laki-laki itu masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama, tidak berekspresi namun terkesan lembut dan damai, "Terima kasih," ucap Sai.

"Eh?"

"Sakura cepaaat!"

"Iyaa!" Sakura menyahut dan kembali pada Sai, "kenapa kau berterima kasih?"

Sai tersenyum, kali ini senyuman jahil yang terlihat dibuat-buat, "Rahasia."

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan." Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sai. Hubungan mereka dekat dengan sendirinya, "aku berangkat ya."

"Hati-hati."

Sakura memasuki kereta dan membuka jendela untuk melihat Sai sebelum pergi. Sai melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Ketika kereta Sakura sudah berangkat, wajah Sai berubah menjadi sinis dan melirik kea rah sosok yang dari tadi berdiri namun tak terlihat oleh siapapun, karena sosok itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Keluarlah," ucap Sai. Dan ketika sosok itu keluar, "kau dengar sendiri tadi."

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku," ujar sosok yang melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin bisa, karena sampai detik terakhir… air matanya masih untukmu, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Sai, "Aku akan mengejarnya, Tokyo, Hokaido, Inggris, Amerika, Kutub sekalipun… aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku… apapun carany."

Sai menyeringai sinis, "Kita mempunyai cara masing-masing."

Mereka saling berpapasan dan menubrukkan bahu mereka masing-masing dengan sangat keras. Sasuke berekspresi dingin dan memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya, bersumpah tidak akan merelakan Sakura pada siapapun. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum seolah yakin dialah yang akan menang.

Sementara itu, di dalam kereta, Sakura membuka bingkisan dan terbelalak melihat lukisan yang sangat membuatnya terharu.

"Wah, lukisannya indah sekali," ujar Sang ibu, "ini tadi pemuda itu yang melukisnya, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, ekspresimu di lukisan ini sangat indah," puji sang ibu.

Lukisan itu adalah, dimana Sakura memakai blazer sambil memegang ijasah tanda kelulusan dan tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya di bawah pohon Sakura yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolahan. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada tulisan yang tertera di kanvas tersebut, _'your bright smile is the brightest day'._

"Tapi, ayah tidak yakin Sasuke akan menyerah begitu saja."

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan serius, "Aku tidak mau jatuh di dalam lubang yang sama, ayah."

"Ayah mengerti, kalau kau sih ayah percaya, tapi Sasuke… dia anak yang nekat, kau tahu itu."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di situ. Tidak ada lagi yang membahas tentang Sasuke, tentang Ino ataupun masalah yang Sakura alami. Sekarang mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk tempat tinggal yang baru, juga suasana yang baru. Sedangkan Sakura, walau dia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, namun di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam… Sakura masih sangat mencintai sasuke, tapi pengkhianatan bagi Sakura tidak ada kata maaf untuk itu. Entahlah…

Kedepannya… siapa yang akan Sakura biarkan untuk memiliki hatinya.

Sai kah? Atau Sasuke lagi?

Atau…

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Maaf atas segala typo yang bertebaran hahahaa**

**dan yap, tentang Sai ngga bisa ngelukis manusia itu semua bohong. Sakura bukan manusia pertama yang dia lukis, tapi saya #plak**

**Sakura itu manusia pertama yang Sai lukis.**

**dan endingnya, biar kalian berkhayal sama siapa nanti Sakura jadinya ya hehehehee...**

**Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi yang udah resmi jadi Nyonya Uchiha. walau dirimu sudah jadi Nyonya Uchiha, tapi kami para fans-mu tetap hobby memasangkanmu dengan laki-laki lain XD**

**sampai bertemu di SLR, CoL, atau dimanapun itu fict yang akan aku update berikutnya :3**

**XoXo**

**V3 Yagami**


End file.
